sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
A Royal Mess
Plot The Goldenwing Circus comes to the Kingdom of Enchancia and the kids really want to go especially Sofia, since she's never been to the circus before. Everyone tells Sofia how great it is through a song. Meanwhile, Roland is pleased about how the stained glass portrait of the Royal Family of Enchancia has turned out and can't wait to show it to his wife. The kids run up to him and ask if they can go to the circus and he says yes. James does some juggling as he tells Sofia about the circus jugglers while the song resumes. When it's all over, Roland reminds James that playing ball inside the castle is not allowed because there are too many things that could break, like the new stained glass window. But right after he leaves, James starts juggling again, despite his sisters' protests, and one of the balls end up smashing through the window, just as Roland had warned about. Sofia thinks they should tell their father what happened, but James knows he won't be allowed to go to the circus if they do that, so he suggests they try hiding the destroyed part of the window behind a suit of armour. Sofia is unsure of this but, after some pleading from James, she agrees to help him. While pushing it towards the window, they hear their parents approaching and Amber goes to stall them. Sofia and James finish moving the armor in front of the window, but James accidentally knocks over the axe it's holding and it hits the window, putting a huge crack in it, making the damage worse. Amber is playing the harp for her parents and the song she plays is so long, Roland falls asleep out of sheer boredom, and when she finishes, they attempt to get up and leave after she offers to play another, but she stops them and takes them to go see her new tiara. Sofia thinks it's time to tell their father what happened, but James is determined not to miss the circus, even after Sofia tells him how none of his ideas for hiding the window will work. Sofia suggests that Cedric could fix the window with magic. At first, Cedric doesn't want to help, but when Sofia's amulet catches his eye, he changes his mind. After ushering Sofia and James out, he finishes up a new potion that allows him to pull small objects, with Sofia's amulet being his target, into his grasp, though in the case of large objects like a bookcase, he is pulled towards the object instead. Cedric meets up with Sofia and James and instructs them to stand in front of the window. He casts the spell, but Sofia ducks out of the way so his spell hits the window and Cedric is pulled into it. While Sofia frets over their worsening problem, Amber's showing her various tiaras to their parents. Roland, in particular, is getting restless, and he and his wife get up and leave, with Amber chasing after them, now failing to stall them because they now ignore her. Sofia, once again, urges him to go tell their father what happened, but James decides to fix the window with magic. Sofia is against the plan, but James ignores her, causing her to cover her eyes and moan "I can't look!" James successfully casts a spell that frees Cedric from the window, but shortly thereafter the entire window shatters, just as Roland and Miranda arrive. James, now accepting that he has to confess after all and miss the circus, is about to tell his parents it was his fault, when Sofia suddenly steps forward and says she did it, to everyone's shock. As punishment, Sofia is banned from seeing the Goldenwing Circus and is escorted to her room by Baileywick while her family goes to see the circus. James, who can't understand why Sofia would willingly throw away her own chance to see the circus by laying herself down for him, goes after her and asks why she took the blame for him. Sofia tells him it because she knows how much he loves the circus and wanted to make sure he got to go see it, even if it meant giving up her own chance to see it. A guilt-ridden James joins his family in the coach and they head to the circus. While setting the table for tea in her room, Baileywick tells Sofia that he knows that James was the one who really broke the window and that she took the blame for him, because he knows she would never play ball in the castle after her father said not to and James would. He also tells Sofia that taking the blame for James was very kind of her, but she still shouldn't have done it because "A lie is a lie" and telling a lie, even to help someone stay out of trouble, is still wrong. At the circus, James feels guilty for letting Sofia take the blame. Finally, James tells his parents that he was the one who really broke the window and Sofia took the blame so he could go to the circus, and Amber admits that she was trying to keep them from seeing the window. Furious, Roland and Miranda take the twins home, to the Ringmaster's concern when he notices their departure. After returning home, the King and Queen have a discussion with their kids about the importance of telling the truth: Amber, James, and Sofia are all scolded for trying to hide the window, Amber is scolded for trying to stall them, James is scolded for disobeying Roland's orders not to juggle in the castle, and Sofia is scolded for the little white lie she told by both Roland and Miranda, who tell her that families need to be honest and not keep secrets from each other, especially when things go wrong, because that only makes the problem worse. Just then, the castle is visited by the Ringmaster of the Goldenwing Circus. Since they left so early, he thought they didn't like the show. Roland and Miranda assure him they love the Circus, and so do their children. They just had a family matter to attend to. Relieved that everything is all right, the Ringmaster offers to put on a special show for the Royal Family on the castle grounds. In the end, the entire Royal Family ends up seeing the circus and the window is restored by the circus magicians. Characters *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Wormwood Transcript A Royal Mess Transcript Songs *Goldenwing Circus Category:Episodes Category:Season One